Kakashi POV: Kenyataan
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: lanjutan darific Kenyataan yang sebelumnya. sailakan di baca dan please reviwnya ya :D


**KENYATAAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kakashi**** POV**

Kau pernah bilang kalau Naruto dan Sasuke, ke 2 muridku itu pada akhirnya akan selalu saling bertarung.

Apa kau lupa dengan kita?

Tapi terkadang aku berpikir, sebenarnya kita salah menempati posisi kita yang sebenarnya.

Kau seharusnya berdiri di tempatku.

Dan...

Aku seharusnya berdiri di tempatmu.

Kau tahu jika itu benar, kan?

Pernah suatu ketika aku melihat diriku sebagai seseorang yang picik.

Pernah suatu kali berpikir untuk menghancurkan desa Konoha yang dulu kau sayangi.

Tapi aku tak bisa.

Takkan bisa.

Hidupku, sekalipun hancur...

Aku harus tetap setia atas pengabdianku.

Tak apa, itu semua yang harus ku terima bukan?

Tapi kau hebat.

Sangat hebat.

Mengapa?

Tentu saja kau bisa melakukan hal yang tak bisa kulakukan.

Membalaskan dendam.

Sebenarnya aku membenci desa kelahiranku.

Sebenarnya aku membenci semua orang yang mengenalku.

Aku tidak ingin di temukan.

Tidak seorangpun yang ingin kutemukan.

Tapi kau berbeda.

Kau mirip dengan Naruto, anak dari _sensei_ yang membimbing kita yang dibunuh juga olehmu.

Kau menemukan diriku yang seperti Sasuke, kerabatmu yang ingin dihentikan oleh Naruto.

Tapi...

Pada akhirnya akulah yang mengkhianatimu.

Menusukmu dari belakang.

Jika kau ingin menyalahkanku, kau boleh melakukan apa saja kepadaku.

Aku hanya mohon satu hal kepadamu.

Tolong hentikan untuk melukai orang-orang yang tak bersalah.

Ini adalah urusan kita yang harus diselesaikan oleh kita sendiri.

Kau di posisimu sebagai dirimu.

Dan...

Aku di posisiku sebagai diriku.

Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi.

Tapi mengapa kau membuat semua orang menderita karena kehilangan.

Ini masalah kita.

Aku mohon, hanya kita lah yang dapat menyelesaikan urusan kita.

Tapi semua itu percuma bukan?

"ya"

Kau tahu setiap kali aku bermimpi untuk meminta maaf kepadamu.

Aku senang karena kau masih hidup.

Namun, di sisi lain melihatmu yang seperti ini.

Membuatku...

Membuat hatiku semakin merasa bersalah.

Apakah yang menyebabkan kita seperti ini?

"keinginan memiliki kekuatan yang membuat kita semakin terluka"

Dulu...

Aku kuat dan kau lemah.

Tapi saat ini semua itu berbeda.

Aku tak kuat dan kau tak lemah.

Kita selalu berhenti di suatu waktu yang sama.

Menelusuri jejak demi jejak yang membuat kita semakin terluka.

Kau di jalanmu yang kau pilih sendiri.

Dan..

Aku di jalanku yang ku pilih sendiri.

Kau tahu kan selama ini kita berhenti dimana?

...

**End POV**

"masa lalu dan kehidupan" jawab Kakashi.

"ya, kita berhenti di sana terlalu lama" Obito menyeringai senang.

Semuanya hanya diam. Naruto bisu untuk bersuara. Madara tak mengerti apa yang mereka berdua –Kakashi dan Obito- bicarakan.

"kau tau, Kakashi. Aku sekarang tidak lemah"

"o ya? Seberapa kau yakin dengan pemikiranmu yang seperti itu, Obito?"

Obito dan Kakashi tersenyum, membuat para shinobi, Madara ketakutan, para Hokage yang di bangkitkan kembali terutama Minato tak berani mengusik emosi ke 2 muridnya.

"kematian adalah hasil yang kita peroleh dari keegoisan kita" ucap Obito dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"kau tau, Kakashi?"

"hm?"

"selama ini aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu yang menganggap dunia ini hanyalah ….." seakan mengerti apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Obito, Kakashi mengangguk.

"sebuah permainan bernama kehidupan"

"yah, kau benar. Jadi menurutmu apa kita harus saling menyerang untuk menyelesaikan urusan kita" Tanya Obito sambil tersenyum senang.

"kupikir tidak. Bagaimana jika kita saling bunuh membunuh satu sama lain? Itu adil bukan?" Kakashi mengangkat bahunya.

Obito tertawa puas sekali. Kakashi tersenyum dengan mata tajam.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang memperhatikan percakapan itu…

Menatap ngeri. Bahkan Madara yang saking muaknya mendengar percakapan itu, muntah.

Kakashi dan Obito kini saling berhadapan. Mereka menutup mata untuk memulai sebuah akhir.

Akhir yang menuntukan siapa mereka sebenarnya..

.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
